


Дирк и Джейк готовятся к экзамену

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Я не помню, чтобы я писала этот драббл, но он был на моём гугл диске
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 2





	Дирк и Джейк готовятся к экзамену

— Так, давай ещё раз. Что делает это проклятие? — Дирк показывает тебе карточку-запоминалку с текстом на латыни, ты прищуриваешься и мысленно пробегаешься по всему, что зазубрил сегодня, пока не вспоминаешь правильный ответ.

— Это проклятие бесплодия, довольно сильное, между прочим. Не хотел бы я, чтобы его на мне использовали, — смеёшься ты.

Дирк переворачивает карточку, и ты смотришь, как аура вокруг него медленно сменяется на зелёный, а потом оранжевый. Радость и гордость. Ему никогда не нравилось, что магия его Аспекта позволяла другим читать его как открытую книгу, даже если она давала ему взамен ту же силу, но ты всегда находил эту его причуду очаровательной.

— Верно. Это?

— А, вызывает… духов? — Дирк приподнимает бровь, а оранжевый медленно сменяется на красный. — То есть чертей! Я имел в виду чертей.

— Не засчитывается, потому что тебе подсказывали.

— Это ты мне подсказывал!

— Я не могу это контролировать. На экзамене ты будешь сам по себе, а ещё сейчас моя очередь практиковаться, — он перетасовывает колоду самодельных карт и пододвигает её к тебе, ты осторожно отодвигаешь её в сторону.

— Дирк, старина, мы уже весь день этим маемся. Тем более у тебя и так есть годная голова на плечах, которая точно всё сдаст. Может, пора передохнуть? Как насчёт отужинать где-нибудь, хм? — ты играешь бровями.

Дирк вздыхает, смотрит сначала на тебя, потом на колоду, и аура меняется на светло-розовый. Успех!

— Хорошо, но только сегодня. Завтра мы продолжим заниматься, как всегда.

— По рукам!

**Author's Note:**

> Я не помню, чтобы я писала этот драббл, но он был на моём гугл диске


End file.
